


【探鹰】性癖

by Pumpkin_pie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Submission, spank
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Kudos: 1





	【探鹰】性癖

鹰是有点M的，是BDSM中的D，喜欢被掌控的感觉，嘴贱到只为求得探员在办公室厕所狠操他一顿，深喉到咽反射，但还是把射出来了全都咽进去，即使呛咳也一滴都不落，被操的时候也一定要嘴贱，喜欢spank，双手被用自己的皮带捆在背后，被掐着脖子将头按进床垫里，后面还被抽着屁股，射出来了，爽的直淌口水，紧接着一点润滑都没做不应期还没过就又被强制进入，就这样也能在碰都没碰前面的情况下射出来。


End file.
